


In the Old Shirt [Kiyoshi Teppei]

by selvatic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Manga, Manga & Anime, NSFW, Oneshot, Seirin, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Kiyoshi Teppei x Reader}</p><p>Kiyoshi Teppei © Fujimaki Tadatoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Old Shirt [Kiyoshi Teppei]

He unlocked the door and walked in. His head was throbbing; all these hours of travelling had exhausted him. He was glad that he had at least arrived so much earlier and would finally be able to get some sleep.  
  
He unbuttoned his shirt and walked towards the bedroom. All he could think of was that in a couple of minutes he'd lie down, take her in his arms and surrender to sleep.  
  
He opened the door and smiled as he saw her familiar sleeping form, her lush hair spread on the pillow, her naked legs under her... _What is she wearing?!_  
  
Usually, she'd sleep either in a t-shirt or naked. He stared at the black and white textile. He was pretty sure she didn't own anything like that. Yet it somehow seemed familiar.  
  
As he was trying to remember, she shifted in her sleep and he saw her back. A large 7 took up most of the cloth's surface. _She..._ She was wearing his old Seirin basketball shirt.  
  
He hadn't come across it in ages. He might have given up basketball due to his knee problem a long time ago, but he still cherished the time he had played for Seirin. And now _she_ was wearing it.  
  
Suddenly, his exhaustion disappeared. He felt lightheaded and his body quivered with excitement. He wanted her. Desperately, immediately.  
  
He unbuttoned his jeans and climbed on the bed. She stirred but didn't wake up. He spooned her and kissed the base of her neck. His hand slipped across her belly, below the hem of the shirt and under her knickers. She opened her eyes and craned her neck to look at him.  
  
"Babe...?"  
  
"I'm back." She smiled and spread her arm behind her. Her fingers massaged the small of his back. He wanted her even more.  
  
"What's the hurry?" He didn't answer. Instead, he removed her underwear and pulled her to him. She cried out as he plunged right into her. His palm found its way to her breasts and groped them roughly. She clawed his thigh over his jeans.  
  
The more she moaned, the harder he thrust. She was dripping wet and, afraid that he might come already, he pulled away and rolled her on her back.  
  
She was panting and her eyes were watery. He smiled; it had been quite a long time since he had last got her to that condition.  
  
He gravitated towards her. His old shirt hugged her chest beautifully, making her hardened buds clearly visible. She pulled at his unbuttoned shirt, drawing him close.  
  
He massaged her breasts and bit softly on her nipple over the textile, eliciting small noises from her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and arched her back. He was so hard, it hurt.  
  
He grabbed her thigh and got inside her again. She groaned and gripped his wrist that was supporting his huge body against the mattress.  
  
He watched as his thrusts caused her breasts to move up and down under the name of his old team. She arched her back and cried out loud. He just couldn't stop it anymore. He groaned deeply, surrendering to his release.  
  
He collapsed on the 7 on her chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Wear it more often."  
  
It suited her well. After all, she was his iron heart.


End file.
